1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication systems, and in particular, to communication device qualification for broadband wireless service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of the Internet, many products and services are available online. A computer can download files through a variety of web sites. A file can include programs, games, and other software. Sometimes the computer may not be adequately configured to download or run a file. For instance, a computer that does not have audio software may not be able to play a downloaded music file. A computer with a slow modem may not be able to download a live video feed. Unfortunately, some computer users may not know how their computer is configured and whether they can download and run a file.
Some software programs are able to determine the configuration of a computer. The computer runs the software program, which queries the processor for configuration information. The software program then displays the configuration information. The computer user can then determine if he/she can download or run a file. Software programs like this are available online. To evaluate the configuration of a computer, the software program transmits an applet to the computer. The applet is a stand-alone application. The computer executes the application to determine its own configuration. The computer then displays the configuration information to the computer user. One example of a software program that determines the configuration of a computer is software from MacAfee.com Corp.
Unfortunately, the current software programs do not compare the configuration information for a computer to a set of requirements. For instance, the set of requirements could be a minimum CPU speed and a minimum amount of RAM to run a program. The computer user generally has to make the comparison, which is inconvenient and time consuming.
Communication providers are constantly looking for faster and more reliable communication services for their customers. That way, the computer user can more efficiently surf the web and download files. One type of communication service is broadband wireless service. Broadband service generally refers to service with a bandwidth of at least 64 kbps. Broadband wireless service may require the customers have higher-performance computers. The customers seeking to get the broadband wireless service may not know if their computer is adequately configured for the service. As stated above, software programs do exist that determine the configuration of a computer. Unfortunately, the current software programs have not been effectively adapted to determine the configuration of a computer for the purpose of broadband wireless service.